Ask Supermask & Company
by Supermask
Summary: Ask Supermask and his Friends Questions, and they will reply with the best Answers


An Audience is revealed in darkness as all the Lights turn on which then a sign flashes Ask Supermask & Company

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, here is the first Night for the brand New Show, Ask Supermask & Company, and we might have more Seasons of this Show, every Season, we will have a different host, and this Season's Host is" replied the Narrator as a Drum Roll starts playing in the Background as a Box rises from the Floor of the Stage and opens to reveal a Boy wearing an Orange Parka

"Kenny McCormick, from South Park" replied the Narrator as the Audience cheers and applauds while Kenny walks towards an Office Chair in front of a Office Table and notices a lot of Papers in front of Him and the Audience stops cheering and applauding

"So Kenny, you ready to meet the Characters?" replied the Narrator

("You bet i am") Kenny muffled through his Parka

"Ok then, here they come" replied the Narrator, as the Audience Cheers while Supermask, Ladymask, Rex, Evilmask, Wild Soul, Wild Soul Jr., James T. Goomba, Snoopa Koopa, Pie Guy, Jane K. Chomp, Kenny R. Hammer, Turbo Rush, Katie Rush, Ash Rush, Timothy Rush, enter the Stage and wave at the Audience and sit down on a Line of Chairs and the Audience stops cheering and applauding

"Ok then, Kenny would you like to demonstrate the Rules of this Story" replied the Narrator, Kenny coughs

("As like most Q&A stories, i will ask questions to these 15 Characters shown here, and they will try to answer them the best they can, it dosen't matter if it's review or PM, i'll try to answer as many as i can, so anyways let's start with the first Question") Kenny muffled through his Parka as he picked up a Piece of Paper and started reading it

("The first question is from Glumshanks") Kenny muffled through his Parka

_**Supermask: What's your Favorire food.**_

"I have a lot of Favorite Food, but i'm gonna have to go with Fast Food" replied Supermask

("Good choice Super, i like my Fast Food too, our next question is from Roger Man") Kenny muffled through his Parka

_**Evilmask:Why are you evil?**_

"Being evil is fun, i get to do whatever i want, and no one bosses me around, but when it comes to people like Super, i end up in the Hospital" replied Evilmask

"And you deserve to be, cause your a pain in the ass" replied Supermask as Evilmask stood up from his Chair

"I'LL GIVE YOU THAT PAIN IN THE ASS!" shouted Evilmask as he pounced Supermask and attempted to strangle Him, four Security Guards arrive, two of them drag Evilmask back into his Seat, while the other Two drag Supermask back into his Seat

("STOP IT YOU TWO, I KNOW YOU TWO ARE ARCH ENEMIES, SO CAN YOU TWO BEHAVE YOURSELVES FOR THIS SHOW, please...") Kenny muffled through his Parka as Supermask and Evilmask sigh

("Ok, now that everyone is calmed down, we can move onto our next question, which we have a couple from Kookylover98") Kenny muffled through his Parka

_**1. Supermask- By any chance are you also related to Birdo?**_  
_**2. Ladymask- Do you prefer lady or mrs?**_  
_**3. Rex- What's your favorite past time ?**_  
_**4. Evilmask- what's the most evil thing you done?**_  
_**5. Wild Soul- Do you have any enemies?**_  
_**6. Wild Soul Jr.- how old are you?**_  
_**7. James T. Goomba- Do you like being a goomba?**_  
_**8. Snoopa Koopa- do you have a nickname?**_  
_**9. Pie Guy- Do you like pie?! :D**_  
_**10. Jane K. Chomp- where do chain chomps come from?**_  
_**11. Kenny R. Hammer- where do hammer bros buy hammers at?**_  
_**12. Turbo Rush- Is Katie, Ash, and Timothy your siblings or what?**_  
_**13. Katie Rush- What's your favorite snack?**_  
_**14. Ash Rush- Do you like smoothies?**_  
_**15. Timothy Rush- Have you seen Deliver Us from Evil ;-;**_

"Yes, Birdo is my Auntie, and sometimes She gets mad at for no reason, but i can deal with it anyway" replied Supermask

"I prefer Lady, because Mrs sounds lame" replied Ladymask, Wild Soul chuckles

"Mrs" replied Wild Soul as he laughs as Ladymask glares at Him and he stops laughing

"My favourite past time is when i was 8, and i went to Disneyworld with Mum and Dad, we had a great time, including when Dad threw up on that Aerosmith Coaster

"DON'T REMIND ME!" shouted Supermask as he threw up

("OH COME ON SUPER, THIS IS A BRAND NEW FLOOR!") muffled Kenny through his Parka

"The most evil thing i ever done is that, throwing a Bottle at Justin Bieber's Head" replied Evilmask

("That was you?") Kenny muffled

"Yep, and no one even knew, until today" replied Evilmask who smirked

"No, i don't have any Enemies, although there have been rumors of this user named justsomegurl who finds me annoying, and i don't think that's true" replied Wild Soul

"It's true" replied Supermask

"DAMMIT!" shouted Wild Soul

"I'm currently 10 years old" replied Wild Soul Jr.

"No, not at all, i don't like being crushed by Mario, or being used as a Football by Turbo" replied James T. Goomba, as Turbo smirks, Snoopa is asleep, Pie Guy pokes Him with a Stick

"Huh, what?" replied Snoopa Koopa while waking up and Pie Guy whispers in his Ear

"Oh, most people call me Snoopy, but some call me Sleepy, but i prefer Snoopy, cause it sounds way more cooler" replied Snoopa Koopa as he yawned and went back to sleep

"OF COURSE, I LOVE PIE, HOW COULD I REJECT ONE SINGLE PIE!" shouted Pie Guy

"I think Chain Chomps come from E. Gadd Labs, not so sure about that one" replied Jane K. Chomp

"We mostly buy at Hammers at that Hardware Store, Hardware Tools For Dummies" replied Kenny R. Hammer

"Yes, Ash is my older sibling, while Katie and Timothy are my younger Siblings" replied Turbo Rush

"My favourite Snack would have to be Taco's from Taco Bell, they are so gorgeous and taste like Heaven" replied Katie Rush

"Smoothies are good, but i have to be careful with Glass, because my Metal Hand here cause easily break it" replied Ash Rush as he is holding a Smoothie in his Metal Hand which then crushes it and cleans the Glass of Him

"Yes, i seen that Movie with Ash, Ash is such a good Big Brother to me, he's took me to a lot of Movies" replied Timothy Rush

"Name one" replied Supermask

"A Million Ways To Die In The West" replied Timothy Rush

"WHAT!" shouted Turbo and Katie

("Good film, i even took a Photo of Liam Neeson's butt with a Flower in it") Muffled Kenny through his Parka as he laughs

"And sadly that's all the time we have for Chapter 1, stay tuned for more later" replied the Narrator as the lights go out


End file.
